<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By your side by aurajoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291182">By your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon'>aurajoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, MC has a crush, Movie Night, so does mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC has a huge crush on Mammon, but little does she know that Mammon has a huge crush on her too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sips mammon loving juice*</p><p>anyways i already failed no simp september</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of MC’s favorite things about being transferred to the Devildom was hanging out with the demon brothers. While they can definitely be a handful, she couldn’t keep track of how many times she’s gotten in trouble because of their schemes, she still loved them to death. Although, there was a certain white haired demon that she found herself wanting to spend more and more time with. </p><p>MC would take up every chance she could to spend time with Mammon. Whether it was accompanying him to go shopping, helping him out when he was on cooking duty for the night, or even just helping him with homework. She knew her crush on him was growing bigger by the day, and was probably obvious to everyone except him, but she couldn’t help herself. </p><p>“Oi MC!” Mammon’s voice broke through MC’s thoughts as she was chopping up vegetables for tonight’s dinner.</p><p>“What’s up Mammon?” MC replied, cursing her heart for fluttering at the sight of him walking towards her.</p><p>“Do ya need any help making dinner?” He mumbled.</p><p>MC watched as he turned his head to the side, thinking that there was a slight blush on his cheeks. She shook her head slightly, thinking there’s no reason for him to be blushing right now.</p><p>“Sure! I could use the help… I was trying to make a certain dish for Beel, but I’m not sure if I have the right ingredients. Plus, I’m not sure I know what the ‘heart of a newt’ looks like either,” she let out a soft laugh.</p><p>Mammon grunted and grabbed the list of ingredients MC had written down and started walking around the kitchen, collecting everything she needed. MC listened to Mammon as he recounted his day and told her about how unfair Lucifer was being after catching him trying to sell pictures of him on the internet. MC giggled at his complaints and patted his arm sympathetically, telling him that she’d make an extra dessert just for him. </p><p>Mammon froze under her casual touch and hoped she didn’t notice the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Hey MC… can I go to your room later?” he blurted the words out before he had time to overthink them. </p><p>MC blinked, surprised at his sudden request, “Yeah! You don’t have to ask to come to my room, you’re always welcome Mammon.” </p><p>The warmth in her voice made Mammon’s chest clench. “Of course, obviously ya want to spend time with The Great Mammon!”</p><p>xxx</p><p>There was a soft knock at MC’s door.</p><p>“Come in!” She called, suddenly feeling nervous about spending time with Mammon. This wasn’t the first time that they had hung out together in her room alone, yet it felt different for some reason. She couldn’t stop thinking about earlier when he had asked her if he could come to her room. He had definitely blushed while asking her that, and the implication of it scared her. The thought of Mammon actually returning her feelings made her extremely giddy, yet nervous at the same time.</p><p>Mammon closed the door behind him and strode across her room, plopping himself down beside her on her bed. </p><p>“So, what’d you have in mind for us?” MC asked, shifting so she was facing him. </p><p>Mammon opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had been so excited to spend time with MC that he had completely forgotten to think of something for the two of them to do. “Uhhh…” he trailed off, smiling sheepishly at MC.</p><p>MC laughed and punched him in the arm lightly, “You dummy.” </p><p>There was no malice in her words, and Mammon’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of MC’s wide smile. The world around him suddenly seemed to stop and the only thought in Mammon’s head was ‘I want to make her laugh like this for the rest of my life’. </p><p>“Mammon?” MC questioned, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“Huh?” Mammon asked dumbly, still not recovered from hearing her laugh.</p><p>“I asked if you wanted to watch Howl’s Moving Castle? It’s one of my favorite movies! I don’t know if you’ve seen it, since it’s a human movie… although I’m pretty sure Levi has a copy of it somewhere so maybe you have seen it,” MC kept rambling on, wringing her hands together.</p><p>“Sure, we can watch whatever you want,” Mammon grinned down at MC.</p><p>MC felt her cheeks heat up at the expression on Mammon’s face, “Ah, okay. Let me just get my laptop.” She stood up and walked over to her desk, thankful for the excuse to hide her face from him. MC sat back down on the bed and opened her laptop, pulling up the movie for them to watch. She placed the laptop down on the bed and settled in after hitting the play button. </p><p>As the movie played MC would steal glances at Mammon, gauging his reaction to it and hoping that he was enjoying it. MC turned her head towards him slightly, only to be met with his eyes already trained on her. Her eyes widened at his attention, but she quickly composed herself and asked “How do you like it so far?"</p><p>“Please tell me Howl and Sophie end up together,” was all he replied.</p><p>“I’m not going to spoil it for you,” MC laughed, a teasing tone in her voice.</p><p>“Hmph, they better,” Mammon grumbled, crossing his arms. </p><p>MC couldn’t fight the fond smile that grew across her face.</p><p>xxx</p><p>After finishing Howl’s Moving Castle, Mammon had demanded more movies, and MC happily obliged, never one to turn down a studio Ghibli marathon.</p><p>The only problem was that it was now 2 in the morning, and MC was half asleep. Somewhere along the movie marathon, the two of them had scooted closer to each other, and now MC was basically pressed up against Mammon’s side. At first, she had panicked and wasn’t able to focus on the movie at all. But as time went on, she found herself being drawn into his warmth and she soon relaxed. </p><p>MC blinked her eyes slowly, the images on her laptop had began to look fuzzy to her. She rubbed her eyes as she let out a big yawn. </p><p>“Do ya wanna go to sleep?” Mammon asked, noticing that MC was already well on her way to falling asleep.</p><p>MC shook her head softly. Even though she had spent the majority of the day with the boy next to her, she didn’t want him to leave for the night, “I’m okay.”</p><p>Mammon raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. “Are ya sure? Ya look like you’re ready to pass out at any moment.”</p><p>MC suddenly looked away from him, feeling embarrassed. She bit her lip, debating whether she should tell him the truth. “I want to spend more time with you.”</p><p>Mammon could barely hear her soft response over the sound of the movie playing in the background. The words rattled around in his brain. He couldn’t believe that MC would want to spend time with him. Sure, they did hang out often but it was usually him seeking her out. He had figured that MC was only agreeing to spend time with him because she was being polite and didn’t want to hurt his feelings. </p><p>“I could… spend the night here,” Mammon replied, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>MC’s brain went completely blank at the unexpected suggestion. Her mouth opened with the intent to reply, but no words came out.</p><p>Mammon’s heart dropped at the lack of response from MC, feeling foolish for hoping that she would even consider spending the night with him. </p><p>“Ah, never mind, I shouldn’t have said anything,” he moved to get out of the bed.</p><p>“Wait!” MC grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “I… want you to stay.” Her voice had a slight tremble in it, and her face was tinged pink.</p><p>A warmth grew inside Mammon and he couldn’t fight the smile from his face. He slid back into the bed, and reached his arms around MC, drawing her close to him. MC let out a surprised yelp and Mammon couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. </p><p>After a moment of holding her, he drew back and looked down at her, “Don't worry, I’ll stay by your side.”</p><p>MC’s face heated up at the look on Mammon’s face. The look of pure love and adoration on his face was too much for her to handle. </p><p>“I’ll stay by your side too,” she mumbled back, burying her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. </p><p>Mammon’s heart did a flip at her words. He placed a small kiss on top of MC’s head and closed his eyes, content with being able to hold the girl who held his heart in her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>